dj_dcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Contessa
Alter: Ezekiana, (or more commonly) Lilith Motivation: Seeking Justice Wealth: 0 Income: N/A Savings: No need, Club takes care of you Height: varies Weight: varies Hair: varies Eyes: varies Build: varies Disposition: Bloodtype: Blue (diablian) Race: Diablian in hiding Character Type: Diablian sorceress Base of Operations: London England (Moonfire Bar) Group Affiliation: Contessa of Hellfire Club Marital status: Single Romantic Interest: TBA Sexual Orientation: Handedness: Ambi Known Relatives: Purgatory (Cousin) Attributes: Dex: 7 Str: 4 Body: 7 Int: 9 Will: 9 Mind: 9 Inf: 11 Aura: 13 Spirit: 13 Initiative: 25 Powers Magic Sense: 11* Chameleon: 7* Exorcism: 11* Remote Sensing: 13*(ML) (clairvoyance-audience) Claws: 4 Extra Limb: 4*(tail) Spirit Drain: 11* Infra Vision: 9* Skills Acrobatics: 7* Occultist: 11* Charisma: 11* Artist: Acting 11* Advantages: Attractive, Scholar: Artifact Construction, Gift of Gab, Rich Family/Friends, Insta Change, Connection-High (Hellfire Club), Mystic Background. Disadvantages: Arch Enemy x4, Mistrust Traumatic Flashbacks: Losing wings, and having Magic sealed away. Serious Attraction: Finding the means to Fly again. Serious Attraction: Being Bitten Catastrophic Mannerism: Playing along with the Hellfire club until you've fully recovered. Exile-Forced (Tarterus), Catastrophic Fear - Facing the vengence of Azmodeus Guilt- Aiding in the Coup against the King in Tarterus Public ID Minor Allergy - Sunlight -1CS to all actions while eyes are unprotected in open daylight. Brief history: After aiding your queen in dethroning her husband Asmodeus and banishing him to earth, you set about establishing your own powerbase so that you could better serve the rest of your race in returning to a state of grace. Unbeknownst to you, the Queen was a lying wretch who only wanted the throne to increase her personal power, having no intension of keeping her word of returning your people to their former glory. Voicing your displeasure in hopes that your long time friend would return to a measure of sanity; earned you her undying wrath and she made an example of you as to what would happen to any who disobeyed her. Physically removing your wings, and sealing away the bulk of your mystic >might, much like she did to your cousin Purgatory, you were banished to the earthrealm. For years since, you've tied your lot in with the Hellfire Club, an egocentric gathering of ancient and powerful vampires in London England, hoping their powerplays and resources will allow you to reclaim your magical power, and aid you in finding a way to restore your ability to fly. At the simple cost of regular feedings from your enriched diablian blood. You've become a powerful tool in their bid for leverage on one another in their ancient game, your ability to see things at a distance, and the invigorating effect your blood holds on them insures they will keep you healthy and fit until your time for vengence comes. Your only regret, betraying your King who, while he had no asperations of returning the Diablians to their former Angelic glory, did at least care for his people and went out of their way to protect them. Waves of fear wash through you everytime you hear of his musical band heading into Europe, for you are certain his wrath against you would be violent and all encompassing.